Môrrils Rache
by littlejewel667
Summary: Fortsetzung zu Wer bin ich Link dazu innenMôrril ist zurück und will Rache an Sesshoumaru und Eilana.Rating, um auf der sicheren Seite zu sein
1. Chapter 1

Mir gehört nichts von Inuyasha... blabla... ich glaub ihr wisst was ich meine

Diese Geschichte ist mit punklady von animexx (http/animexx.4players.de/mitglieder/steckbrief.php?id126389)zusammengeschrien

Sie ist die Fortsetzungzu„Wer bin ich?" (http/animexx.4players.de/fanfic?docmodusstartseite&ff104294&relink1). Ich werde sie hier nicht on stellen, weil ich nicht von Anfang an beim schreiben dabei war. Gibt ihm eine chance und liest es es wird immer besser(War ihre erste Geschichte) und ich bin ab Kapitel 7 dabei glaub ich. Auf animexx kann man nur Kommentare hinterlasse wenn man dort angemeldet ist, das heist ihr könnt auch hier einfach einen Kommentar für "Wer bin ich hinterlasse.

Also, viel Spaß beim lesen.

* * *

Die Rückkehr

* * *

Alle waren gegangen und hatten Sesshoumaru liegen lassen. Denn Eilana wusste, das Nawariel ihn zu sich holen würde. 

Doch plötzlich ging ein grelles Licht von der Feder um seinen Hals aus, bis er davon umgeben war…

* * *

Flashback Sesshoumaru

* * *

Ich sah mich um und wusste sofort wo ich war. Es war die Stelle an der Nawariel und ich zum ersten Mal aufeinander trafen. 

„Aber ich bin doch…", murmelte ich, wurde jedoch unterbrochen.

„Ja du bist tot, melethron nin (mein Geliebter)!"

Ich fuhr herum und sah in das Gesicht Nawariels.

„Nawariel, bist du es wirklich?" Ich konnte es nicht glauben.

Ich ging auf sie zu und berührte ihre Wange, sie war echt, sie war hier!

Ich konnte mich nicht mehr zurückhalten und küsste sie zärtlich auf den Mund.

Nach einer Ewigkeit, wie es schien, lösten wir uns wieder voneinander.

„Du hast mir so gefehlt, melethrin (Geliebte).", flüsterte ich ihr zu als ich sie in die Arme nahm.

„Ich wünschte es wäre nicht so, aber du kannst nicht bleiben.", hörte ich Nawariel traurige Stimme.

„Warum nicht? Was meinst du?",

„Môrril wurde zwar vernichtet, aber nicht seine Feder in der jetzt seine ganze Macht und seine Bosheit fließt. Wir haben zu spät reagiert, sie ist dem Halbdämon Naraku in die Hände gefallen. Du musst ihn finden bevor er Eilana findet. Sie schwebt in großer Gefahr.", erklärte Nawariel.

Ich sah sie an: „Wie soll ich denn zurück kommen?"

„Nutze meine Feder. Auch sie hat viel Macht. Wenn du dir etwas wünschst, um eine andere Person zu schützen, kannst du sie benutzen. Du musst gehen, das ist die einzige Möglichkeit."

Mir entging nicht, wie traurig sie war. „Ich will noch nicht gehen, ich will noch bei dir bleiben.", flüsterte ich.

„Zwei Tage, mehr Zeit haben wir nicht.", entgegnete sie

* * *

Flashback ende

* * *

Ein Knacken im Unterholz riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Doch es war nur ein kleiner Hase. 

Schon seit fast einer Woche suchte Sesshoumaru nach Naraku, jedoch ohne Erfolg.

Er wusste nicht einmal wo er suchen sollte, er hatte keine Spur von dem Halbdämon.

Wütend schlug er mit der Faust auf den Stamm eines Baumes, wo dann ein Loch zu sehen war. Ein tiefer Seufzer entkam ihm: „Der Baum kann nichts dafür, Sesshoumaru."

* * *

bei Eilana und den anderen

* * *

Die Gruppe war auf dem Weg zurück ins Schloss. Als Inu-yasha plötzlich stehen blieb 

„Wartet mal.", sagte der Hanyou. Auch Eilana hielt inne: „Was ist das für ein Geruch?",

„Ich weiß es nicht. Das stinkt wie… Naraku und Môrril zusammen.", überlegte er.

„Was? Môrril ist tot, **tot**!", schrie Eilana verzweifelt. °Er darf einfach nicht mehr leben.° dachte sie.

„Tut mir Leid, ich sage nur die Wahrheit.", verteidigte sich der Hanyou.

„Ja, du hast Recht. Aber wie kann das möglich sein? Wie…" Sie hielt inne.

„Was hast du, Eilana?", fragte Kagome besorgt.

„Die Feder!", knurrte sie leise, „Daran hätte ich schon viel früher denken sollen."

„Kannst du dich mal bitte deutlicher ausdrücken.", meinte Miroku.

„Ganz einfach. Wenn ein Engel stirbt bleibt nicht mehr übrig als eine Feder. Es wäre doch möglich das Naraku diese Feder gefunden hat und nun ihre Macht für sich nutzt.", erklärte Eilana ungeduldig.

Jetzt ging auch den anderen ein Licht auf.

„Soll das heißen, das Naraku jetzt auch noch die Macht von Môrril hat?", fragte Sango nach.

„Wenn er raus gefunden hat wie er sie nutzen kann, ja.", antwortete der Nephilim.

„Dann haben wir ja keine Chance mehr gegen ihn.", seufzte Kagome.

„Geht's noch negativer? Ich weiß zwar nicht wie ich Môrril getötet habe, aber wenn ich das noch mal schaffen würde, meine Kraft so zu bündeln, hätte wir vielleicht sogar eine Chance…", meinte Eilana, auch wenn sie selbst nicht wirklich daran glaubte.

°Wenn doch nur adar hier wäre.° dachte sie und lehnte sich an einen Baum. Sie sah zum Himmel hoch und fügte noch hinzu °Ich hoffe das es euch beiden wenigstens gut geht.°

„Naja, wie dem auch sei, wir müssen Naraku finden und ihn endgültig vernichten.", sagte Inu-yasha und ging wieder voran.

* * *

später

* * *

„Wie? Du hast sie verloren?", schrie Eilana aus voller Kehle ihren Onkel an, dessen Ohren dadurch bereits betäubt waren. 

Sango, Kagome und Miroku wichen etwas zurück.

„Verdammt noch mal, was kann ich dafür wenn der Mistkerl seine Aura unterdrück!", entgegnete der Hanyou in der gleichen Lautstärke.

Bevor die beiden sich jedoch in Fetzen reißen konnten, meinte Kagome vorsichtig: „Ähm… da hinten ist ein Dorf. Vielleicht können wir ja dort für die Nacht bleiben."

Eilana sah zu ihrer besten Freundin und nickte schließlich.

Wortlos ging sie an Inu-yasha vorbei. Die andern folgten ihr so wie auch der Halbdämon.

* * *

im Dorf

* * *

Jeder Mensch auf der Straße wich zurück als Eilana durch das Dorf schritt, denn ihre Augen wurden immer noch von roten Adern durchzuckt sowie auch ihre Aura pulsierte. 

Das ganze wurde durch ihre schwarze Kleidung und den Ledermantel nur noch verstärkt.

Die anderen winkten den Bewohnern nur beruhigend zu, was jedoch nicht sehr viel half.

Als sie den Dorfältesten gefunden hatte, packte sie ihn am Kragen, drückte ihn gegen eine Wand und knurrte bedrohlich: „Meine Freunde und ich werden für diese Nacht hier bleiben. Verstanden?"

Ängstlich nickte der alte Mann und sah zu den Kriegern des Dorfes die Eilana eingekreist hatten.

Diese ließ den Alten nur unbeeindruckt fallen und sah sich um.

Jeder ließ seine Waffe fallen, als sie ihre roten Augen sahen.

„Eilana, beruhig dich bitte.", bat Kagome die zu ihr gerannt kam.

„Ich **_bin_** ruhig. Du hast mich ja noch nicht erlebt wenn ich **_richtig_** ausraste.", knurrte sie zurück.

„Doch, eigentlich schon. Aber ich leg nicht sehr viel Wert darauf das noch mal mit zu kriegen."

Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen ging Eilana an den Menschen vorbei und in den Wald.

* * *

°Verdammt, warum musste ich auch so ausrasten.° fluchte Eilana und blieb auf einer Lichtung stehen, als sie eine wohlbekannte Aura spürte. 

Sie sah sich um, doch wie immer sah sie niemand.

„Ich weiß das du nicht hier bist, also verschwinde endlich! Lass mich einfach in Ruhe!", schrie sie in dich Nacht hinein.

„Mit wem redest du, iell nin?", fragte jemand hinter ihr.

Geschockt drehte sie sich langsam um…

* * *

Bei Inu-yasha und den anderen

* * *

Die Gruppe saß in der Hütte des Dorfältersten, nachdem sie sich für Eilanas Verhalten entschuldigt hatten. 

Während sie aßen fragte Kagome: „Warum hatten eigentlich alle so viel Angst als sie Eilana gesehen hatten? Sie hatte doch **noch** gar nichts gemacht."

„Nun, vor ein paar Stunden war hier ein Dämon. Sie sieht ihm ziemlich ähnlich. Auf jeden Fall hat er sich genau so aufgeführt.", antwortete einer der Leute.

„Wie sah er denn aus?", fragte Sango und strich Kiara über den Kopf.

„Also, er hatte lange weiße Haare und seltsame Zeichen im Gesicht.", antwortete einer.

„Was für Zeichen?", fragte der Hanyou nach.

„Auf jeder Wange zwei rote Streifen und auf der Stirn einen blauen Halbmond."

Alle waren so geschockt das sie gar nicht auf Kiaras Protest reagierten als Sango sie fallen ließ.

„Wa..s? Das ist unmöglich.", stotterte Miroku.

Inu-yasha jedoch stand auf und packte den Mann der das gesagt hatte am Kragen: „Bist du dir da ganz sicher?"

Der Angesprochene nickte ängstlich. Eigentlich wollte Inu-yasha noch weitere Fragen stellen, ließ den Mann aber fallen als ihm ein Geruch in die Nase kam.

„Sesshoumaru.", flüstere er.

* * *

Eilana sah nun in das Gesicht ihres Vaters. Langsam ging sie auf ihn zu und hob dabei die Hand. 

Bei ihm angekommen piekte sie mit dem Zeigefinger auf seine Brust.

Der Dämon sah sie seltsam an und hob eine Augenbraue: „Kannst du mir bitte verraten was das eben sollte?"

Anstatt aber zu antworteten fiel sie ihm um den Hals.

Und zwar so stürmisch das er umkippte.

„Adar, ich bin so froh dich wieder zu sehen.", murmelte Eilana.

„Ich freu mich auch, könntest du bitte trotzdem von mir runter gehen?", fragte er und lächelte leicht. °Ja, das ist Eilana.°

„Oh, sorry.", meinte Eilana ehe sie schließlich fragte: „Wie?"

„Was meinst du?"

„Na, wie du wieder zurück kommen konntest."

„Mit Hilfe von Nawariels Feder. Du weißt doch dass die Feder eines toten Engels ist sehr mächtig.", erklärte er ihr.

„Wie lange bist du schon hier?", fragte Eilana.

„Etwa eine Woche."

„Und früher hättest du nicht bei uns auftauchen können? Sie war komplett fertig deswegen!", kam plötzlich die Stimme von Inu-yasha der etwas außer Atem hinter ihnen stand.

„Ich wollte Eilana keine falschen Hoffnungen machen, sollte ich noch mal sterben."

„Hey, ich bin hier.", sagte sie genervt, „Aber warum noch mal sterben? Gibt's dafür auch eine Prophezeiung?"

In ihrer Stimme lag etwas Besorgtes.

„Nein, keine Angst. Aber Môrrils Feder ist Naraku in die Hände gefallen."

„Das wissen wir auch.", meinte Sango, die mit den anderen auf Kiara her geflogen war, „Als Inu-yasha losgelaufen ist weil er dich bemerkt hat sind wir sofort hinterher. Wie bist du wieder zurückgekommen."

Sesshoumaru, Inu-yasha und Eilana antworteten gleichzeitig: „Nawariels Feder."

„Weißt du davon das Naraku jetzt Môrrils Feder hat?", fragte Miroku.

„Deswegen bin ich wieder hier.", antwortete der Dämon, fügte jedoch mit einem Blick auf Eilana hinzu, „Er ist hinter dir her, deswegen bin ich hier um dich zu schützen."

„Was? Warum ist er hinter mir her?", wollte Eilana wissen.

„Er will Rache, was denkst du denn. Immerhin hast du ihn vernichtet.", meinte Sesshoumaru als ob das die normalste Sache der Welt wäre.

Doch da fiel dem Nephilim etwas ein: „Sag mal, adar, du hast doch gesagt das du seit einer Woche wieder hier bist. Warst du etwa zwei Wochen bei naneth?"

„Wovon sprichst du? Ich war zwei Tage tot."

Verwirrt sah Eilana ihn an: „Was? Aber du warst drei Wochen weg und du hast gesagt das du erst seit einer Woche wieder lebst, also… zwei Wochen."

Die anderen nickten stumm.

„Ich bin vor 9 Tagen gestorben, nicht vor drei Wochen.", sagte Sesshoumaru und fügte noch hinzu, „könntet ihr bitte aufhören mich so dumm anzustarren."

Denn die Blicke der anderen fingen an ihm wirklich auf die Nerven zu gehen.

„Nein, du bist vor drei Wochen gestorben, ganz genau 21 Tage.", meinte seine Tochter.

Der Dämon sah zu ihr: „Vermutlich verläuft die Zeit hier anders als im Himmel."

Doch kaum hatte er das gesagt, brach Inu-yasha in schalendes Gelächter aus.

Alle sahen ihn verständnislos an, worauf er meinte: „Bitte, stellt euch Sesshoumaru doch mal im Himmel vor… mit nem Heiligenschein."

Dann war es endgültig vorbei und der Hanyou fiel vor lauter Lachen zu Boden.

Eilana und die anderen schüttelten einfach nur den Kopf.

* * *

zurück im Dorf

* * *

Die kleine Gruppe hatte sich auf den Weg zurück ins Dorf gemacht. 

Dort wichen erstmal alle zurück als sie Eilana und Sesshoumaru sahen.

„Was hast du den gemacht das die so große Angst vor dir haben, iell nin?"

„Ach, nur den Dorfältesten fast gekillt, und du?"

„Hätte bloß beinnahe das ganze Dorf ausgelöscht.", meinte Sesshoumaru mit einem leichten Schulterzucken.

Eilana winkte ab: „Wenn's weiter nichts ist."

Dann wandte sie sich zu den anderen hinter ihr: „Und ihr sagt ich wäre schlimm!"

Die vier hatten das Gespräch schweigend mit angehört und sahen nun von dem Dämon zu Eilana und zurück.

„Was für eine Familie.", seufzte Kagome.

„Hey, ich gehöre auch dazu!", meckerte Inu-yasha.

„Ja, das merkt man.", sagten Sango und Miroku gleichzeitig.

„Keh!"

* * *

Wenn ihr wissen wollt wie es weiter geht, und das wollt ihr ganz bestimmt, schreibt schön viele Kommis 

knuddel punklady und littlejewel


	2. Heiratspolitik im Königshaus

Hey ho  
Das Kapitel könnt ziemlich lustig werden… na ja, wie man's nimmt.  
Kleiner Tipp: Eilana verträgt keinen Alkohol.  
Der durchKreisen gekennzeichnete Bereich wird ziemlich OOC und krank. Wem das nicht gefällt, soll einfach so weiterlesen.  
Littlejewel: wir haben noch nicht mal angefangen und kullern uns schon vor lachen…gruselig.

* * *

in einem Gasthaus

* * *

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

„Eilana! Stell. Den. Wein. Weg!", knurrte Sesshoumaru jetzt schon zum 5-mal seine Tochter an.  
„Nein! Du willst ihn doch nur für dich selbst haben!", schrie sie ihn an.  
Der Dämon massierte sich verzweifelt die Schläfe um nicht den Verstand zu verlieren:  
„Ich sag es dir jetzt zum letzten mal: STELL DEN WEIN WEG!"  
„Nein!", trotzte sie immer noch.  
„Das nennst du Erziehung?", fragte Inu-yasha und sah prüfend zu seinem Halbbruder.  
Doch anstatt etwas zu sagen nahm Sesshoumaru den Wein und schmiss ihn auf den Hanyou.  
Dann zehrte er seine Tochter an der Hand mit und ging.  
Die andern folgten ihm.  
Kagome ging kurz zu Sesshoumaru und meinte leise: „Vielleicht hätte ich dir vorher sagen sollen das Eilana keinen Alkohol verträgt."  
„Ja, hättest du."

* * *

nächster Tag

* * *

Eilana war schon wach, nur hatte sie höllische Kopfschmerzen und konnte sich an nichts mehr vom letzten Abend erinnern.  
„Auch schon wach, iell nin? Ich hoffe du hast dir deinen Rausch ausgeschlafen. Das du schon nach einem halben Glas Reiswein komplett dicht bist, also das hätte ich nicht erwartet.  
Da verträgt sogar Inu-yasha mehr.", meinte Sesshoumaru, der auf einem Ast saß undauf Eilana hinunter sah.  
„Hey, das hab ich gehört!", protestierte der Hanyou.  
„Bist du oder ich nach einem Glas voll?"  
„Keh!"  
Nun wandte sich Eilana an ihren Vater: „Hör mal adar, ich hab noch nie was Hochprozentiges  
getrunken. Sonst trink ich nur Bier, zusammen mit Kagome. Hab ich nicht recht?"  
„Bitte, erinnere mich nicht daran. Außerdem bist du selbst da nach drei Flaschen unterm Tisch gelegen.", meinte die Miko.  
„Du bist auch nicht besser.", konterte der Nephilim und stand auf, musste sich jedoch gleich an einem Baum festhalten.  
„Scheiße, tut mir der Kopf weh.", murmelte sie.  
„Wundert mich nicht." Mit diesen Worten sprang Sesshoumaru vom Baum und landete direkt neben ihr.  
„Na danke auch. Wie viel verträgst du denn?"  
Doch anstatt Sesshoumaru antwortete Inu-yasha: „Das willst du gar nicht wissen. Der stand nach zwei Fässern noch. Und weißt du was er gesagt hat? ‚Ich spüre etwas, ein leichtes Kribbeln in meinen Fingern. Ich glaube es zeigt Wirkung bei mir.'" (kopfschüttel wir sind nicht lotr wahnsinnig, wir doch nicht)  
„Daran erinnerst du dich noch? So weit ich weiß warst du da schon längst dicht.", sagte Sesshoumaru verwundert.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Der Hanyou ignorierte diese Bemerkung einfach: „Was ist eigentlich der Plan?"  
„Welcher Plan? Wir finden Naraku/Môrril, foltern ihn, quälen ihn und töten ihn. Wo ist das Problem?", meinte Sesshoumaru gelassen.  
„Schön und gut. Aber 1. wie willst du ihn finden und 2. wie willst du ihn töten?", fragte Sango und sah ihn abwartend an.  
„Nawariel hat mir gezeigt, wie ich die Macht ihrer Feder einsetzen kann. Das gibt mir die Macht ihn zu töten. Und das finden wird sich schon von selbst erledigen.  
Er wird uns finden. Schon vergessen, er will mich und Eilana töten.", erklärte der Dämon und wandte sich zum gehen um, „Wir werden zu erst mal wieder zurück ins Schloss gehen."  
„Wer hat dich denn zum Führer gemacht?", fragte Miroku aufmüpfig, bevor er merkte mit wem er sprach und sich hinter Sango versteckte.  
Diese ging jedoch einfach los um dem Dämon zu folgen.  
Die anderen taten es ihr gleich.

* * *

im Schloss

* * *

„Adar? Mir fällt grad ein: Wo ist den diese nervtötende Kröte die dir immer hinterher gerannt ist?", fragte Eilana als sie schließlich im Schloss angekommen waren.  
In der Tat hatte sie Jaken schon seit dem Kampf mit Môrril nicht mehr gesehen. Obwohl sie des Öfteren kurz im Palast war.  
„Gefeuert.", antwortete er knapp.  
„Wie gefeuert?", fragte Kagome.  
„Im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes."  
„Was? Du hast ihn abgefackelt?", fragte Inu-yasha, auch wenn er irgendwie glücklich klang.  
Er hatte dieses kleine Vieh noch nie gemocht.  
„Aber warum?"  
„1. war er schon immer eine kleine Nervensäge und 2. hat er Môrril alles verraten was im Schloss passiert ist. Und ich lasse keinen Verräter leben.", knurrte Sesshoumaru leise.  
„Aua.", meinte Eilana ruhig und ging als Erste durch den kunstvoll verzierten Eingang.  
Alle Diener blieben geschockt stehen als sie sahen wie Sesshoumaru den Gang entlang ging.  
„Aber der ist doch tot.", flüsterte Yuri und sprach damit die Gedanken aller aus.  
Der Dämon blieb vor ihr stehen und sah sie kalt an: „Seh ich in irgendeiner Hinsicht tot aus?"  
„Verzeiht mein Herr… ich … konnte ja nicht… es tut mir Leid…", stotterte sie und sah ihn ängstlich an.  
„Halt die Klappe.", knurrte der ‚Herr' und ging weiter.  
„Ja, das ist Sesshoumaru wie er leibt und lebt.", meinte Inu-yasha und folgte ihm, wie auch die anderen.

* * *

°Ach komm schon Mädchen, er wird dir nicht den Kopf abreisen.° dachte Eilana.  
Sie probierte schon seit 10 Minuten sich endlich dazu durchzuringen an Sesshoumarus Tür anzuklopfen.  
Doch bis jetzt hatte sie immer wieder die Hand sinken lassen.  
Gerade wollte sie wieder einen Versuch starten als die Tür aufgerissen wurde.  
„Gibt es einen bestimmten Grund dafür dass du seit 10 Minuten vor meiner Tür stehst ohne etwas zu tun?", fragte Sesshoumaru genervt.  
„Ähm… tut mir Leid.", murmelte Eilana und wollte gehen.  
Der Dämon hielt sie jedoch am Arm fest: „Was ist los? Ist etwas passiert oder warum warst du so nervös das du nicht angeklopft hast?"  
Das klang schon fast besorgt.  
„Kann ich mit dir reden?", fragte sie und sah zu ihm auf.  
„Du kannst immer mit mir reden, iell nin. Außer ich bin tot, aber das lassen wir. Komm rein." Sesshoumaru trat zur Seite so dass Eilana ins Zimmer konnte.  
Als sie sich umsah, staunte sie nicht schlecht.  
Der Raum war etwas größer als ihrer und die Wände waren in einem tiefen Blauton gestrichen.  
In jeder Ecke waren aus Holz Rosenranken geschnitzt, die dann auf der Decke in der Mitte zusammentrafen. Eine Wand bestand nur aus Fenstern, inmitten derer noch eine Tür war die zu einem Balkon hinausführte. In der einen Ecke stand ein Schreibtisch auf dem die Karte der westlichen Länder eingeritzt war.  
Gegenüber der Fensterwand war ein riesiges Bücherregal, was die ganze Wand einnahm.  
Darin befanden sich sowohl alte als auch neue Texte.  
„So erstaunt? Das ist nur mein Arbeitszimmer", fragte Sesshoumaru der ihrem Blick gefolgt war.  
Eilana nickte stumm. Erst jetzt bemerkte sie eine andere Tür die vermutlich zu seinem Schlafzimmer führte.  
„Setzt dich. Also, was ist passiert?"  
„Naja, eigentlich nichts besonderes… es ist nur…", stotterte sie vor sich hin.  
Der Dämon sah seine Tochter ruhig an und fragte noch einmal mit Nachdruck: „Eilana, was ist passiert?"  
„Ich… du hast mir einfach nur so sehr gefehlt, adar.", flüsterte sie.  
Er lächelte leicht und nahm sie in den Arm.  
Plötzlich heulte Eilana los und klammerte sich an seinem Oberteil fest.  
„Es ist alles wieder gut, ich bin doch hier.", sagte der leicht verwirrte Dämon und strich ihr über den Rücken.  
Jetzt wurde Eilanas Trauer durch Wut ersetzt: „Ja, schön, aber warum bist du nicht schon früher aufgetaucht? Warum hast du mich eine Woche lang warten lassen?"  
Sie schrie ihn richtig an und ging einige Schritte von ihm weg.  
„Das habe ich dir doch bereits gesagt. Ich wollte nicht das du wieder leiden musst sollte ich noch einmal sterben."  
„Ich habe so schon genug gelitten! Es wäre auch nicht anders gewesen wärst du wieder gestorben!"  
„Wirklich? Hätte es dir nichts ausgemacht?", fragte er ruhig und sah sie prüfend an.  
„Ich… so hab ich das nicht gemeint adar."  
„Wie dann?"  
„Ich meinte, das es doch keinen Unterschied macht ob du jetzt noch mal stirbst oder mich in dem Glauben lässt das du schon die ganze Zeit tot bist."  
„Ach, glaubst du? Hättest du gerne noch mal gesehen wie ich sterbe?"  
Er sah sie mit einem undefinierbaren Blick an.  
Eilana konnte nicht sagen, was er gerade dachte, und eigentlich wollte sie es auch gar nicht wissen.  
„Nein.", gab sie ehrlich zu und sah zu Boden, „Nein, das hätte ich nicht noch einmal sehen wollen."  
Sesshoumaru ging auf sie zu und hob ihr Kinn an, so dass sie ihn ansehen musste.  
„Verstehst du mich jetzt? Deswegen wollte ich nicht dass wir uns wieder sehen. Jetzt wirst du es vielleicht noch mal sehen müssen."  
Es herrschte ein Moment Stille.  
„Verzeih mir, adar.", murmelte sie leise.  
„Es gibt nichts zu verzeihen."  
Eilana sah ihn verwirrt an.  
„Aber ich hab dich angeschrieen, obwohl du mich nur beschützen wolltest.  
Da gibt es sehr wohl was zu verzeihen."  
Darauf musste Sesshoumaru leicht lächeln und fuhr ihr durch die langen schwarzen Haare.  
„Wie gesagt, es gibt nichts zu verzeihen, iell nin. Was hast du so in den letzten drei Wochen gemacht?"  
Durch den Thema Wechsel jetzt komplett durcheinander gebracht, sah sie ihren Vater erst nur unsicher an uns sagte nichts.  
„Also, weißt du, ich hab… nun ja, wie soll ich das jetzt sagen.", stotterte Eilana und mied den Blick Sesshoumarus.  
„Komm zur Sache, dinetheg."  
„Ich hab hallen… erzählt… das du tot bist."  
Ein genervtes Seufzen kam seinerseits.  
„Weißt du eigentlich, was du damit angerichtet hast?", fragte er mit einer zuckersüßen Stimme als er sie sanft anlächelte.  
Instinktiv wich sie einen Schritt zurück: „Ähm, adar, du machst mir Angst."  
„Sämtliche Herren aller Ländereinen werden ihre Söhne herschicken, die werden dir dann ihr ‚herzlichstes' Beileid aussprechen, dich dann anmachen und dann werden sie sich mit dir vermählen wollen und erst wieder gehen, wem sie es geschafft haben.  
Diejenigen die keine Söhne haben, werden selbst hier auftauchen und dich heiraten wollen.", erklärte Sesshoumaru ihr, bemüht ruhig zu bleiben.  
„Na toll. Das ist ja fast wie früher in der Neuzeit.", seufzte sie verzweifelt, „Und was ist wenn die raus finden das du wieder lebst?"  
„Entweder werden sie dich trotzdem heiraten wollen oder es als direkte Beleidigung ansehen und den Westen angreifen."  
Eilana sah schuldbewusst zu Boden: „Ups."  
„Ja, das kannst du laut sagen. Verrat mir doch jetzt bitte mal, was du gemeint hast, als du sagtest ‚das ist ja fast wie früher in der Neuzeit'?", fragte er weiter nach.  
„Ach, vergiss es… unwichtig."  
„Ahja, wie dem auch sei. Du wirst doch in den Drei Wochen wohl noch was anderes getan haben, außer rumgerannt und allen von meinem Tod erzählt haben."  
„Meine Güte, du bist gestorben! Glaubst du ich hab Partys gefeiert?  
Ich war mit den Nerven am Ende!", schrie Eilana ihren Vater an.  
Sesshoumaru sah mit einem neutralen Blick zu ihr: „Hat dir Inu-yasha nicht geholfen?"  
„Nein.", flüsterte sie leise.  
Plötzlich merkte sie wie seine Aura pulsierte. Was war den nun wieder los?  
Doch Eilana konnte nicht mehr fragen den Inu-yasha kam ins Zimmer gestürmt und wurde von Sesshoumaru sofort am Hals gepackt und gegen die Wand gedrückt.  
Eilana sah dem ganzen schweigend zu und dachte nur ein °Geschwisterliebe°.  
„Hast du nicht gesagt es wäre selbstverständlich dass du dich um sie kümmerst?  
Ich dachte du hättest wenigstens genug Ehre, das du zu deinem Wort stehst.", knurrte er ihn bedrohlich an und seine Augen blitzen gefährlich auf.  
Doch der Hanyou konnte nicht antworten, denn Yuri kam jetzt ins Zimmer.  
Diese wich erst einmal zurück als sie die Szene sah, die sich hier abspielte.  
„Was willst du, Yuri?", knurrte der Dämon und schaute zu ihr.  
Schnellsten fiel sie vor ihm auf die Knie: „Verzeiht my Lord. Aber draußen warten die Prinzen der anderen Ländereien und wollen unbedingt Lady Eilana sehen."  
Sesshoumaru ließ Inu-yasha mit einer letzten Drohung, die aber nur er hören konnte, los: „Wir regeln das wann anders."  
Dann wandte er sich zu seiner Tochter rund zeigte ihr mit einer Geste an das sie ihm folgen sollte.

* * *

„Adar, warte doch."  
Eilana versuchte mit ihm Schritt zu halten, was nicht sehr einfach war.  
Sesshoumaru war bei der Tür zum Trohnsaal angekommen und riss sie auf.  
Plötzlich verstummten alle, als sie ihn sahen.  
Ein Hundedämon ergriff zuerst das Wort: „Sesshoumaru, du lebst."  
Der Hundefürst wandte seinen Blick zu ihm: „Carnil? Gehörst du jetzt auch schon zu einen von diesen Spinnern?"  
Der Angesprochene lächelte nur leicht: „Nun, das war die Idee meines Vaters, du kennst ihn ja. Er meinte ich solle deine Tochter heiraten."  
Alle sahen sich stumm an.  
Keiner von ihnen hatte je gesehen dass Jemand den Herrn der westlichen Länder duzen durfte.  
„Ja, leider kenn ich ihn.", meinte Sesshoumaru kühl.  
Nun meldete sich auch ein anderer Dämon zu Wort: „Wann ist denn die Wahl?"  
Eilana wandte sich zu ihrem Vater: „Wahl? Welche Wahl, adar?"  
„Was glaubst du, Eilana?", fragte er und sah kurz zu ihr.  
Er hatte auch keine große Lust dazu, seine einzige Tochter irgendeinem fremden Mann zu geben.  
„Morgen, um 10 Uhr. Bis dahin wird sich niemand meiner Tochter nähern, nicht ohne meine Erlaubnis.  
Sollte sich jemand diesem Befehl widersetzen, wird diese Person einen äußerst grausamen Tod sterben.", sagte er laut, dann wandte er sich zu Carnil, „Ich muss mit dir reden."  
Die Beiden gingen einfach und ließen Eilana stehen.  
Kaum war er weg, waren alle Blicke auf sie gerichtet.  
Einer störte sie jedoch besonders. Und zwar der von einem, der auf ihren Vorbau gerichtet war.  
„Hey, schau weiter so blöd und ich reis dir die Augen raus!", knurrte sie ihn an.  
„Sie hat eindeutig den Charakter ihres Vaters.", flüsterten andere.  
Doch der Nephilim lächelte nur zuckersüß und meinte: „Glaub mir, wenn das so wäre, hätte ich es nicht bei einer Drohung belassen."  
„Wie muss dann die Mutter sein, das die den Typen aushält. Vermutlich war sie eine Höllendämonin.", meinte ein anderer.  
Jetzt platzte Eilana endgültig der Kragen und sie schrei lauthals los: „Sie war ein Engel, klar? Und außerdem, hört endlich auf meine Familie zu beleidigen. Vielleicht wird sie bald die von einem von euch sein!"  
Sie hätte noch weiter schreien könne, doch unterbrach sie Inu-yasha: „Komm, lass uns gehen."  
„Und wer ist das? Ein Halbdämon?", rief einer verächtlich.  
Eilana und Inu-yasha drehten sich um.  
„OK, jetzt reichts. Noch ein falsches Wort und hier wird's ein Blutbad geben.  
Das ist zufällig Sesshoumarus Halbbruder und somit mein Onkel!", knurrte Eilana und ihre Augen wurden von einzelnen roten Adern durchzuckt.  
Der Dämon, der diese Bemerkung hat fallen lassen, wich sofort einige Schritte zurück.  
„Ich dachte dass diese Blutlinie mehr Ehre hätte.", meinte ein anderer Bewerber abwertend und ging sogar einige Schritte auf sie zu.  
Keiner hatte etwas gesehen oder gehört, aber derjenige hing nun in der Luft, mit Eilanas Hand an seiner Kehle.  
Bevor sie ihn aber töten konnte, legte der Hanyou seine Hand auf ihre Schulter: „Lass es, Eilana. Der ist es nicht wert."  
Langsam beruhigte sie sich wieder und ließ ihn einfach fallen und verließ dann schweigend den Raum.  
Inu-yasha warf dem Dämon noch einen kurzen Blick zu und folgte Eilana dann.

* * *

„Eilana, aufstehen!"  
Sesshoumaru war in das Zimmer seiner Tochter gegangen und hatte sofort die Vorhänge beiseite geschoben.  
Diese grummelte nur leise vor sich hin und zog die Decke über den Kopf: „Lass mich doch in Ruhe."  
Doch sofort zog er ihr die Decke weg: „Ich sage aufstehen!"  
Leise fluchend stand sie dann schließlich auf und baute sich aufmüpfig vor ihm auf.  
Als Antwort hielt er ihr nur ein Stück schwarz-blauen Stoff hin: „Anziehn."  
„Umdrehn.", konterte Eilana sofort.  
„Wandschirm.", meinte er und zeigte auf den Raumteiler neben ihrem Schrank.  
Genervt riss sie ihm das Teil aus der Hand und verschwand hinter den Sichtschutz.  
„Vertraust du mir, iell nin?", fragte er nach einem Moment Stille.  
Kurz streckte sie ihren Kopf hinter dem Wandschirm hervor: „Natürlich vertrau ich dir.  
Warum fragst du?"  
„Egal was passiert, wähl Carnil. Es sei denn, du solltest dich tatsächlich in einen von den Bewerbern verlieben."  
„Verlieben? In einen von den Hässlichen Vollidioten?  
Aber warum ausgerechnet den?", fragte der Nephilim überrascht und kam nun fertig angezogen hinter dem Wandschirm hervor.  
„Vertrau mir einfach, Eilana.", sagte er ruhig, fügte dann aber mit einem Blick auf sie hinzu, „Du siehst wunderschön aus."  
(Bild von dem Kleid in der Charakterbeschreibung)  
„Danke. Aber ich hätte nicht gedacht das du mir ein Gothkleid gibst.", meinte sie und lächelte ihn an.  
„Goth?", fragte er und sah sich das Kleid noch mal an, „Es ist, nun ja, ziemlich düster. Deswegen dachte ich mir auch das es dir gefällt."  
Eilana nickte: „Ja, es gefällt mir wirklich sehr gut.  
Und das mit dem Goth erklär ich dir wann anders, adar."  
„Komm jetzt, du musst dir einen Verlobten aussuchen.", sagte er schließlich und ging voran.  
Der Nephilim folgte ihm: „Aber ich nehme doch eh Carnil, also ist das ganze doch egal."  
Sie hatte keine Lust sich das ganze Geschleime von diesen Idioten anhören zu dürfen.  
„Ja, aber bis dahin wirst du dir Gedichte, Lieder und stundenlange Erzählungen anhören warum u ausgerechnet ihn nehmen sollst und so weiter.  
Du bist eine hübsche junge Frau, Eilana. Glaubst du sie werden so schnell aufgeben?"  
Sie blieb plötzlich stehen.  
Hatte Sesshoumaru ihr grad wieder ein Kompliment gemacht?  
Das war aber jetzt nicht so wichtig. Viel schlimmer war die Tatsache dass sie sich gleich Gedichte und Lieder anhören durfte.  
Der Dämon wandte sich um: „Ich dachte mir schon das du darauf keine Lust hast. Leider kann ich das nicht ändern."  
„Kannst du das nicht absagen. Du bist doch hier der Chef", bettelte sie.  
„Das ist eine alte Zeremonie. Sollte ich sie absagen riskiere ich dabei Krieg."  
„Och ne, ich würde jetzt einen Kampf gegen Môrril vorziehen.  
Können das denn nicht wenigstens Gothic Gedichte sein?", murmelte sie vor sich hin.  
„Um was handeln diese Gedichte?"  
„Also, meistens um tragische Blutromanzen mit Vampiren.", schwärmte sie und ihre Augen strahlten.  
„Vampire sind ausgestorben als ich noch ein Kind war.", meinte Sesshoumaru unbeeindruckt.  
„Mal eine bescheidene Frage: Wie alt bist du eigentlich?", fragte sie leicht entsetzt.  
„Alt.", antwortete er und öffnete die Tür zum Thronsaal.  
Was Eilana sah löste einen Schock bei ihr aus.  
In dem Raum standen um die 500 Männer, die sie nun alle begafften wie ein zur Schau gestelltes Stück Fleisch.  
Als sie Hilfe suchend zu ihrem Vater sah, bemerkte sie auf dessen Gesicht nur ein schadenfrohes, kaum sichtbares, Grinsen: „Selber Schuld."  
Ein leises „Ich hasse dich, adar." drang zu seinen Ohren.  
Jedoch erwiderte er nur kühl: „Ich bin entsetzt."  
Eilana konnte nichts mehr darauf antworten weil Sesshoumaru nun durch die Tür ging und sich alle vor ihm verneigten.  
Als auch der Nephilim in den Raum kam, richteten sich alle Blicke auf sie und das Begaffen begann von neuem.  
Wortlos ging der Dämon durch die Menge, ließ sich auf seinem Thron nieder und bedeutete Eilana sich auf den Stuhl links neben ihn zu setzen.  
Mit seiner üblich kalten und bedrohlichen Stimme knurrte er: „Der Erste."  
Sofort wichen alle einen Schritt zurück, nur Carnil blieb stehen.  
„Wenn außer ihm niemand vortritt, könnt ihr alle gehen."  
Ohne auch nur einen Moment zu zögern, gingen alle wieder einen Schritt nach vorne.  
Es herrschte Stille bis Carnil den Dämon neben sich nach vorne schubste, damit endlich jemand anfangen würde.  
„Name.", zischte ein äußerst genervter Fürst.  
Der Angesprochene brachte jedoch vor Angst keinen Ton heraus und stand wie versteinert da.  
Fast hätte Sesshoumaru geseufzt, sagte dann aber kühl: „Jeder, der solche Angst vor mir hat, sollte jetzt lieber gehen."  
So schnell konnte Eilana gar nicht gucken, da war die Halle fast leer.  
Nur noch zwei Bewerber standen da.  
„Danke, adar.", flüsterte sie ihrem Vater zu.  
Schließlich trat Carnil vor und verneigte sich erst vor Sesshoumaru, dann vor Eilana.  
Das Verwunderlichste an der Sache war, dass der Fürst zum Respekt ebenfalls leicht den Kopf neigte.  
„Name.", kam es dennoch kühl von Sesshoumaru.  
„Eigentlich weißt du das ja, aber ich will ja nicht so sein.  
Carnil, erster General der Armee des Westens.  
Erstaunt sah Eilana auf. Das hatte sie nicht erwartet.  
„Schön. Da ihr eh nur noch zu zweit seid, sparen wir uns die Gedichte und Lieder.  
Gut, warum sollte ich dir meine Tochter geben?"  
„Naja, weil ich sie nicht nur heiraten will um sie flachzulegen oder um die Herrschaft des Westens zu erlangen.", antwortete er ruhig.  
„Der Nächste.", sagte Sesshoumaru gleich darauf.  
Nun trat das zweite Überbleibsel der Gruppe vor.  
„Name."  
„Ich weiß nicht ob du mich kennst, Sesshoumaru, aber…"  
Doch weiter kam er nicht, da sein Kopf plötzlich von seinen Schultern rutschte.  
Beinahe hätte Eilana aufgeschrieen, weil sie sich so erschreckt hatte: „Warum hast du das getan, adar?"  
Doch anstatt ihm antwortete Carnil: „Er hat ihn geduzt und seinen Titel wegelassen. So was endet für jeden tödlich.  
Außer man ist schon Jahre mit ihm befreundet.  
Und selbst dann sollte man aufpassen, was man sagt."  
„Aber wie? Man konnte nichts erkennen.", fragte sie.  
„Wisst ihr, my Lady, bei Sesshoumaru geht dass immer glatt und schnell… ohne das man etwas sieht. Glaubt mir, ich versuche schon seit Jahrtausenden rauszukriegen wie er das macht."  
Nun trat Carnil vor Eilana, nahm ihre Hand und gab ihr einen zärtlichen Kuss darauf.  
Sie bemerkte, wie sie langsam rot anlief… ihr Vater auch.  
Dieser zog leicht überrascht eine Augebraue hoch  
„Ista e în i ech gen muin garo, iell nin? (Kann es sein das du dich verliebt hast, meine Tochter?)", fragte er prüfend.  
„Laume. (Ganz und gar nicht)", schnauzte sie ihn an.  
„Ech úanwa. Eínon gen an, i cinon puin. (Du lügst. Schau dich an, das sieht jeder.)", entgegnete er ruhig.  
Jetzt mischte sich auch Carnil in die Unterhaltung ein: „Wenn ich hier bin, könntet ihr dann in einer Sprache sprechen die ich verstehe?"  
Doch daraufhin sahen ihn die Beiden nur kalt an.  
„Ist ja gut. Ich sag ja schon nichts mehr.", meinte er und hob abwehrend die Arme.

* * *

„Hat jemand von euch eine Ahnung wo Sesshoumaru ist?", fragte Kagome.  
Die kleine Gruppe hatte sich in ein Zimmer zurückgezogen da sie keine Lust hatten den ganzen Dämonen, die Eilana heiraten wollten, über den Weg zu laufen.  
Doch die Frage beantwortete sich von selbst, als eben jener Dämon ins Zimmer kam und sofort Inu-yasha ins Visier nahm.  
„Lasst mich mit ihm alleine.", sagte er kühl aber gleichzeitig mit gefährlichem Unterton.  
Daraufhin verließen die anderen schon fast fluchtartig den Raum.  
Als Sesshoumaru das Schließen der Tür hörte, packte er seinen Halbbruder am Hals und drückte ihn gegen die Wand.  
Und zwar mit solcher Kraft, dass es diesem die Luft abschnürte.  
Inu-yasha formte mit dem Mund Wörter, nur das man nichts hörte das der Youkai ihm den Hals mehr oder weniger zerquetschte.  
„Was? Atemprobleme?", fragte er gespielt besorgt.  
Zur Antwort funkelte der Hanyou ihn wütend an.  
Sesshoumaru schlug ihm mit der Faust in den Magen und ließ ihn dann los.  
Inu-yasha fiel keuchend zu Boden.  
„Wofür war das denn, du Mistkerl?", brachte er gerade noch hervor.  
„Mistkerl? Wer von uns beiden ist hier der Mistkerl?  
Du hast gesagt, es sei selbstverständlich dass du dich um deine Nichte kümmerst. Und was hast du getan? Nichts!", knurrte er ihn an und umkreiste ihn wie ein Raubtier seine Beute.  
„Was soll das denn? Ich hab alles versucht um ihr zu helfen! Ich bin einfach nicht mehr an sie rangekommen!", schrie Inu-yasha lautstark  
„Warum hat dann Eilana gesagt, du hättest es nicht?", zischte der Ältere.  
„Ich hab's ja versucht?", probierte sich Inu-yasha zu verteidigen, als Sesshoumaru nun wieder auf ihn zuging.  
Dieser ging vor dem Jüngere in die Knie um ihn in die Augen schauen zu können.  
„Warum glaub ich dir das nicht?", sprach der Youkai in einer leisen, bedrohlichen Stimme.  
„Keine Ahnung! Vielleicht weil du einfach zu engstirnig bist um zu kapieren das mir Eilana genauso wichtig ist wie dir?"  
„Wirklich?", fragte er und stand auf, „Würdest du ohne zu zögern dein Leben für sie opfern?"  
Zum ersten Mal verstand Inu-yasha, das sein Halbbruder nicht der war für den er ihn hielt.  
„Gib dir das nächste Mal mehr Mühe.", sagte Sesshoumaru noch bevor er aus der Tür ging.

* * *

Das Kapitel war jetzt ziemlich lang, dafür wird es aber so bald keines geben.  
Lj667 hat Abschluss und ich muss auf verdammt viel lernen.  
Trotzdem hätten wir gern schön viele Kommis.  
Wir werden aber schaun das wir bald weiter schreiben, aber in den ersten 2 Wochen wahrscheinlich nicht.

euch alle knuddel  
gothlady und littlejewel667

so.. bitte schön


End file.
